


At the Carnival

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Carnival, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Multi doctor, Two is a food stealer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: In Rio during the middle of the grand carnival, the Doctor has another chance encounter with his future.





	At the Carnival

The carnival was going full force, much to the Doctor’s delight. Both Zoe and Jamie had never quite experienced the joys of a carnival, and what better place than Brazil, smack in the middle of Carnival. The music was loud, the party-goers were even louder, and even though his companions had long since gotten lost in the crowd, he kept a sharp eye on them. Always.   
  
Of course, Carnival was perhaps the only place Jamie’s kilt wouldn’t be poked fun at, although the Doctor suspected, not for the right reasons. Still, with any luck Zoe would keep him out of too much trouble, especially with the delicious food being served just along the sides of the street. Yes, the Doctor decided, it was nice to be in a place that seemed innocent.   
  
Of course, seeming and being were two entirely different things.   
  
So caught up in his thoughts actually, that he bumped straight into an older man carrying a few armfuls of food and looking a little out of place amongst the festivities. Granted, the Doctor himself was hardly suspicious. “Oh! I’m so sorry!” The Doctor apologized, fumbling a bit and wiping down the older man’s front of any food and drink he spilled. “I’m getting in a bit careless in my old age, aren’t I? My deepest apologies sir.”   
  
The older man shook his head, looking a little bemused at the politeness. “Nah, don’t worry about it mate. Not that big a deal.”   
  
The Doctor nodded, steepling his hands together a bit. “I take it you aren’t here because you wanted to get wild?” They both chuckled at the question.   
  
“‘Fraid not, not my kinda scene. A dance hall’s more my style.” The Doctor nodded in agreement, a dance hall would be rather lovely. He could teach Zoe a few dances. “I’m just here with my grandson and my friends, they’re over there actually.” He pointed out a little ways across the crowd, towards a young black male, a girl of what looked like a Pakistani or perhaps an Indian, it was difficult to tell from this distance, and of course, a blonde woman in odd-looking and slightly gaudy clothes.   
  
Ah, now he understood perfectly. Smiling warmly at the man, he motioned his hands a little. “Let me help you with that, sir, it’s the least I can do for troubling you. You look a little overburdened anyways.” The man gave the Doctor a skeptical look, before shrugging a little and handing a few armfuls of food to the Doctor.    
  
“Alright, appreciate it mate, names Graham.”   
  
“John Smith.” The Doctor said easily, following Graham back towards his friends, and towards the woman. Graham whistled and they all turned. While the two youngin’s eyes lit up at the prospect of food, the blonde’s eyes widened in alarm and her jaw dropped open slightly. The Doctor’s eyes never left hers.   
  
“I shouldn’t be here.” She mumbled in shock, and the Doctor easily sat down next to her, helping himself to a bit of her dish. She gave him an annoyed look. “You have an odd habit of doing that, you know.”   
  
“It’s not technically stealing, you know.” He pointed out, trying a bite and smacking his lips a bit. “Mmm, a bit spicier than I’d prefer. I guess that will change in time, won’t it?”   
  
Her eyes narrowed, and she took her plate back and stabbed it with her fork, taking a bite and wrinkling her nose a little as she swallowed. “Mm, no you’re right. It is a bit spicy. And you know exactly what I mean.”    
  
He gave her an innocent smile. “Call it a gift. It’s not every day you get to meet yourself, isn’t it? Now, let’s have a closer look.” Gently, his hand reached out and tilted her face to the side. “Oh, oh very nice. You’ve done well for yourself my dear, despite your age.” She huffed in annoyance at that. “Is this our first time?”   
  
Uncertainty flickered across her features briefly, and the Doctor felt a little warm inside that he was so easily able to share his emotions like that so easily. “It is.” She confirmed, glancing down at her body. “It takes a bit of getting used too, really.”   
  
“I’m sure that you’ve adapted splendidly. You look good.” He agreed without really agreeing, trying another bite of her too-spicy food before glancing around the small little table they situated themselves at, before plucking up a bit of spice and dashing it in, and trying again. “Much better.” He said.   
  
“Who are you with?” She asked curiously, trying out the food again and humming in agreement at the taste. “My memory is a bit hazy, and if you dare comment about my age you’re leaving.” She poked him with her fork sharply. “So who is it? Ben, Polly?”   
  
“Jamie and Zoe.” He answered after a huff, and for a brief moment he saw a pained look crossed her features, just brief enough that she was able to hide it and no one would be none the wiser. Except himself, of course. Nothing got past his eyes. “I could find them and bring them over, if you’d like. I imagine it would be nice to see them again after so long.”   
  
She shook her head, hair falling a little over her face, and she brushed it aside. “No, I shouldn’t. Really, I shouldn’t. It’s for the best.” He hummed, clearly not believing that. Wisely, she ignored him and continued to eat.   
  
“Well, I’d best be going then.” He stood, and briefly leaned out to hold her hand in his. “It’s become something of a habit to say this, I think. But my future’s in safe hands still. I’ll give Jamie and Zoe my regards, and I’ll leave you with your friends too.” He patted her hand, and just like that he disappeared into the crowd. He heard Graham go ‘hey Doc, did you know that bloke’, before they faded from his view entirely.   
Now, where were his companions? He swept the crowd with his eyes a few times, and despite his height easily found them sitting in the shade of another food truck, it looked like Zoe was teaching Jamie about mexican food. Confidently, he strode forward and sat down easily next to Jamie. “Well now, what have we here!” He exclaimed happily, unashamedly stealing a bite of Jamie’s meal.   
  
“Hey, get yer own Doctor!” The Scott protested, hugging his plate away and giving him a pout. “Where were ye anyways, ah tried to find ye in the crowd but I lost yeh.”   
  
The Doctor smiled easily at him. “Oh just visiting an old friend of mine, nothing to worry about. Now, that could do with a bit more spice, wouldn’t you say Zoe?” He leaned forward, catching Zoe’s eye with an amused sparkle in his own.   
  
She caught it, and her lips twitched in a suppressed grin, which, to the Doctor’s delight, she was doing a bad job at doing. “Of course Doctor! It’s  _ much _ too mild! I’m sure a tough highlander like you could handle a bit of spice, can’t you Jamie?”   
  
Blinking in confusion, he gave her a suspicious look before nodding once. “A-Aye, I guess I could. Why?” He watched as the Doctor leaned over and plucked up a bottle of hot sauce, dabbing a fair amount onto the food. “What’s that stuff for, Doctor?”   
  
“It’s the spice, Jamie!” He cried in delight, clapping his hands as he handed Jamie his fork and silently ordered a glass of water. With ice. Within seconds after Jamie tried another mouthful of his food, he shot up like a rocket and nearly spit it out, face turning red and gripping the table tightly.   
  
“What on earth did ye put in that Doctor!? Ye’ve poisoned me!” Gratefully, he accepted the glass of water the Doctor offered and drank greedily, taking big and desperate gulps. The Doctor noted with some satisfaction that Zoe was giggling quietly to herself. A good sign indeed…    
  
“Och, you wouldn’t have that smug grin on yer face if you tried, this, this devil’s food!” Jamie protested, looking almost comical with his red face and watering eyes, folding his arms over his chest.   
  
Rolling his eyes, the Doctor picked up a fork and spooned some of the dish into his mouth. “Now honestly Jamie, I think I can handle a bit of… a bit of…” Oh.  _ Oh. _ Blowing out an uneven breath, he suddenly felt hot around the collar, and he tugged on it slightly. “Ah, well.” He cleared his throat to disguise a cough. “It appears I’ve, misjudged the amount of spice I put into the… the dish. Another water, please.” He asked, trying his best to maintain his dignity as he drummed his hands across the metal impatiently. “Oh my giddy aunt, is it hot here?” He asked, wiping his brow with a handkerchief.   
  
Jamie looked smugly at him as the water arrived, and Zoe was smiling openly now, eating her own considerably less hot food with a satisfied look in her eyes. Clearing his throat after drinking a heft bit of water, he moved between them and guided them up from their seats. “Now, the best thing about Carnivale isn’t the dancing in the streets and the music, no.” He assured them, an arm around each of their shoulders and expertly guiding them through the crowds. “No, the best thing are the dancers. Why, I believe there’s a fantastic samba group just up ahead.”   
  
“Samba?” Zoe asked curiously. “What’s that Doctor?”   
  
“You’ll know once we get there.” He assured her gently. As they walked, he glanced back at the other table where she sat. They locked eyes, and he smiled and gave a tiny wave goodbye. She smiled back, and turned her head back towards the conversation she was having.   
  
Satisfied, he led Jamie and Zoe off towards the square for a fun round of samba dancing, in which the Doctor made an absolute fool of himself dancing along with the music. It didn't matter to him though, as his companions were dancing right alongside him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot more Doctor Who projects I'm working on, but I felt the urgent need to write a small little story about 2 and 13 meeting. Reviews are always welcome and I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
